


Coffe, 2 Cream

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray barely had time to start walking away from the door when he heard the ting! of the door behind him. He turned his head to see a man a few inches tall than himself, dressed in clothes that looked about 2 sizes to big for his tall frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffe, 2 Cream

Ray began walking the short distance from his apartment to the corner side coffee shop that he manged to snag a job in. He always had the morning shift, no way around it. The mint green and white colors of the cafe was always the first things he saw on his weekdays. Customers almost never came in that early, but his boss Geoff clocked him up so he could always get everything ready for everyone else. A little unfair, as in they all got paid the same thing but Ray seemed like he did all of their work, but he really couldn’t get a job anywhere else.

Ray walked the last block towards the coffee shop, yawning almost all the way there. He finally arrived at the glass door, sticking the key in and flicking the lock open. When he closed the door, he remembered to flip over the  _Closed_ sign for it to read  _Open._

Ray barely had time to start walking away from the door when he heard the  _ting!_  of the door behind him. He turned his head to see a man a few inches tall than himself, dressed in clothes that looked about 2 sizes to big for his tall frame.

“Oh, um, hello, welcome to Achieve Cafe. I literately just opened so, you’re gonna have to wait a bit,” Ray spoke with his eyes still on the man.

“That’s fine. I have time,” his voice sounded monotone, maybe from lack of sleep as Ray was.

Ray nodded, and began to make his way to the counter. Setting his stuff near the back of the counter spade, he took of the mandatory apron off it’s hook and slipped it on.

“Alright, what can I get you?” Ray asked with a now perkier smile. He didn’t know why he was happier, maybe just seeing this guy’s face made him happy. Not a lot of people actually did that to him.

“Just a large coffee, 2 creams,” He spoke, and added a quick “Thank you,” near the end.

Ray nodded, and began to grab a cup. “And, you name?”

The guy smiled. “Do you really need my name? I’m literately like, the only person here.”

“Hey, you’re forgetting you’re handsome barista! And yeah, I really need your name.”

The man rolled his eyes. “It’s Joel. My name is Joel.”

“We’ll, nice to see you in the shop, Joel,” Ray gave a grin over the pastry case. “Like I said, I didn’t have anything ready. It’ll take a while.”

“Well…” Joel stopped to stare at Ray’s chest, which he guessed that he was trying to read the name plastered on his name tag. “Ray! Ah, I see it. Well, Ray, like I said, I have time to watch you make me coffee.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But it’s a lengthy process. You would be better watching stocks pass by on a screen,” Ray spoke as he began to grind the right amount of coffee beans.

“Well, Ray, I already do that. Ask me about those things, I could talk for a fucking hour,” Joel’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh! I’m sorry, I mean like, freaking for something. Not fu-jesus, I’m just not going to talk anymore. Anything that comes out of my mouth is entirely stupid.”

Ray gave a small laugh, not looking up from his work. “Dude, curse all you want, I really don’t give a shit. And don’t say that. I like to hear you talk,” Ray stopped himself and shook his head, continuing to work on the order at hand.

Joel smiled, and shook his head softly. Ray had no idea a guy could be that cute, or even cute for that matter. But holy shit, what was he thinking? He was just here to make this guy’s coffee.

Ray shook off the thoughts and stayed on his work. He put together the coffee, making sure not to forget the two creams Joel asked for in the first place.

Ray only grabbed a cup before he got an idea. He knew these cups in and out, almost every word on the white cardboard. He looked closer near the bottom, and smiled to himself. He quickly grabbed the sharpie from the pocket of his apron, and began to write.

As he finished, he finally filled the cup with the brewed coffee, placing the lid nicely on the top.

He brought the cup to the counter, smiling as he handed it to Joel.

Joel began to reach for his wallet, but Ray quickly stopped him. “No, no, it’s on the house. I usually never get a customer, so it’s like a little gift.”

Joel smiled, then looked to the cup. He was first confused, but read the note.  _SECRET MESSAGE_  was written in large letters, with an arrow pointing down to the bottom of the cup. At first, Joel just thought it was the warning label on the coffee, something no one should ever have to read, but he noticed that some of the words were crossed out with the same black sharpie.  _Ca_ _reful, you’re extremely hot._ Another arrow led to  _Call me ;)_ with what he was assuming was Ray’s number.

Joel looked up from the cup, dumbfounded. He soon grew a huge grin, then took a napkin out of the dispenser. “Here, gimmie that sharpie,” Joel asked, which Ray proudly provided. Joel quickly scribbled his number to the thin tissue. He slid it over to Ray, picked up his coffee, and left in a hurry, throwing a wink over his shouder.

The minute Joel left the cafe, he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed his friend’s number. “Hey, Burnie? You know that cafe you told me to go to? I’m pretty sure I just got a date from that place.” 


End file.
